<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Time to say Goodbye by PrettyBoyBergara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309958">The Time to say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyBergara/pseuds/PrettyBoyBergara'>PrettyBoyBergara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Unus Annus - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, so uh todays video huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:40:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyBergara/pseuds/PrettyBoyBergara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>time has run out. one year has passed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Unus and Annus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Time to say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this before todays video (October 31st)<br/>due to the batshit craziness that was today, this no longer feels a fitting ending, and therefore im choosing not to edit it. however, i dont want to waste this bit of writing. i couldnt say goodbye to unus annus without making something of my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>three hundred sixty five days ago, two beings had come into existance, nothing more then a brain child, two halves of a whole. one black and one white, two halves of a whole, the embodiment of friendship in a dimension other then their own. </p><p> </p><p>they were the mirror of their creators. the same memories, made with the same props, on the same days. made to have fun, laugh, experience things good and bad and grow together as people. </p><p> </p><p>they were also the embodiment of time. the idea that everything must die, amd you can never go back. that change, life, heat death, is inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>they were made to die. </p><p> </p><p>they knew from the start, these two beings, that they wouldnt be around for long. that they must make the most of the time they had. all the money and joy in the world wouldnt save them.</p><p> </p><p>that was one year ago. a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>now, their clock was winding down, the sands were running dry. the ticking was defeaning.</p><p> </p><p>death was coming, for unus and annus.</p><p> </p><p>"well" the man in white turned to his companion. in front of them on a silver table, sat several objects. front and center, an hourclass, almost empty of sand. besides it, a ticking clock, with 1:59:59 left on it</p><p> </p><p>"its almost time" he uttered. </p><p> </p><p>"yes. it draws near" the other, a smaller shape in black, replied, gaze not leaving the clock. "all this time and I... I cant believe its here" his fingers, folded in front of him, twitched, uneasy. "so many memories. so many opprotunities given, about to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>he was sad, that much was clear, but his voice did not break.</p><p> </p><p>"yes. but it was always going to come to this, you know" </p><p> </p><p>"yes. i know"</p><p> </p><p>"are you afraid?" the one in white asked his friend, who had yet to tear his eyes away from the table. so many things lay on it, scattred in uneven piles.</p><p> </p><p>a handful of nails. a dildo stuck on the end of a drill. two cans of spray paint. some onions, some eggs, dog hair. a brick. a baby. things they didnt want to think about.</p><p> </p><p> they had done so much together. they had grown together. and in a matter of seconds, none of it would matter. everything would only be memories.</p><p> </p><p>the man in black allows himself one single moment to think about his creation. suddenly,  coming into existance, dressed to the nines in a dark suit. a second person, his companion for his short life, appearing besides him. his partners hair had been short then, barely curling around his ears. now, it sat messily tied in a knot behind his head. the smallest of all the changes they had gone through.</p><p> </p><p>the two of them had watched their counterparts grow as they had, even while seperated. crossing over had not been easy. </p><p> </p><p>they both wondered if it had been worth it. after all, no ones ever been able to stop the clock.</p><p> </p><p>the silence stretched on. the ticking was getting louder.</p><p> </p><p>white raised an eyebrow at his partner, whos eyes had glazed over, a smoky black hue covering the whites and iris.</p><p> </p><p>he appeared lost in his mind with only minutes. left. how typical of him. it pulls a smile to his mouth anyways. they were both so young, and only meant to exist for a temporary time. still. he felt older. protective. on the verge of death, growth did not matter. and he still had. it made pride swell in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"no. im not" at last, unus looked up at annus, his friend. his partner on this journey.</p><p> </p><p>"im going to miss it. im going to miss _you_. what will happen now?</p><p> </p><p>"you already know what we'll do. what everyoje will do" annus smiled, a creeping thing that touched the corners of his mouth. it didnt unnerve unus. it was a smile he had seen many, many times over the year. it was a smile he loved. it was a smile unus was going to mourn.</p><p> </p><p>after a moment, a smile grew on unuses face as well. a smile annus had seen many times over the past year, a smile he loved. it was a smile annus was going to mourn.</p><p> </p><p>"thank you for everything. all the memories. the opprotunitues" unus said. "there is no one i would have rather lived with"</p><p> </p><p>"i can say the same about you" annus replied. he threw one arm over unnus's shoulders, feeling one of the other mans arms fall over his as well.</p><p> </p><p>together, they looked up and towards the table. the clock had thirty seconds left. there were only a few grains of sand left in the hourglass.</p><p> </p><p>it was nearly time.</p><p> </p><p>beyond, through a glass, they saw two men, much alike them. Ethan and Mark, they called themselves. They were sitting in front of a computer.</p><p> </p><p>there would be no more adventures. there would be no more goofs, no more giggles, no more fun. for their counterparts, and everyone else on the other side, there would be memories and snippets. peices of a bygone age. they would remember the videos. the fun.</p><p> </p><p>but who would remember unus and annus themselves?</p><p> </p><p>it was a sobering thought. they had both come to terms with it a long time ago. </p><p> </p><p>crossing over into the real world was hard, giving the people glimpes had been easy. scaring mark and ethan had been easy. they had fans. they had people who didnt want them to tie. someone had even tried to stop their mortal clock.</p><p> </p><p>they had failed.</p><p> </p><p>"its almost time" unnus breathed. </p><p> </p><p>"its almost time" annus repeated.</p><p> </p><p>they dropped their arms around each others waists. the ticking was so loud it was nearly unbearable now. </p><p> </p><p>"we will not go gentle into this good night. momento mori, my friend" they said together.</p><p> </p><p>the ticking stopped with a click.</p><p> </p><p>everything began to disappear, going up in smoke one by one. one day at a time.</p><p> </p><p>unus and annus, arm and arm, shared one last beaming smile. they too, began to fade.</p><p> </p><p>"momento mori, my dear friend" they whispered. </p><p> </p><p>it had been one year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>